


姐姐的长梦

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, 姐姐来了, 总裁养父涉嫌性侵未成年少女, 生命的遗书
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 三年前，我到某个二线城市出差。不是三四线城市，是一个二线城市，一个在全国发展还算领先的二线城市。赶往高铁站的时候，我打了一辆出租车，坐到了前排的位置。司机是个中年男子，略秃顶，略胖。我刚坐下一会儿，他便看到我戴着的工牌。我的工作和他感兴趣的业务相关，他便禁不住跟我唠嗑。他先是聊开出租车，然后聊当兵的日子，话题发散着发散着，就到了子女的教育上。这位司机猜了猜我的年龄，跟我说，他的年纪可以当我父亲了。然后他接着说，他孩子还小，今年8岁，看书怎么也看不进去。“这孩子像他妈，叛逆。”说着说着，他似乎想起什么，看了我一阵，继续道：“说来我老婆好像就是你这个年纪，比你还小一点。”我原本还在接他的话，说：孩子不听话也不是坏事，聪明孩子才会有主见。但几秒过后，我就懵了。因为我算了算，如果他的女儿8岁，那他的那位妻子在怀孕的时候，绝对不到18岁。在我头脑空白，不知道该说什么的时候，这位司机还在继续侃侃而谈，说他女儿确实聪明，又说他妻子跟着他学了多少东西。而我，我的脑海里，想的是，一个未成年人，怎么会跟这个岁数这个模样的男人在一起，还怀上了孩子，还和他结了婚，继续生活在一起。这时，出租车到高铁站了，我下车了。我想过记下了这个司机的手机号。但我不知道我能做什么。我不知道我还能追究什么。那个比我小一点的女生，已经成年了。她已经决定和这个男人一起抚养他们的孩子了。我能不能激出波澜，而这个波澜对于受害者而言，又会有什么样的现实意义。我自我感动地跑去揭发，会不会又否定了她现有的生活。最后，我什么都没做。但往后，我每看到一篇关于性侵的报道、关于未成年人受到这种伤害的报道、关于年轻妈妈的报道，我都记得，世界上还有一个跟我差不多大的女生受到了侵害。我都记得，我什么都没做。『任何关于性的暴力，都不是由施暴者独立完成的，而是由整个社会协助施暴者完成。』那种无力，那种作为幸存者的愧疚。一直像一块石头，压在我的心口。读完《南风窗》关于鲍某明的报道的那一晚，我做了个很长很长的噩梦。我梦见我能亲眼看见性侵受害者的痛苦，但无法替她证明、替她发声，我还梦见企图帮助受害者的人试图站出来，然后他们的声音也在被淹没。梦醒之后，我才模糊地感觉，我在信息高度发达的时代，也被这些逃脱制裁的罪犯一起伤害了。为什么每次我们都要在犯罪发生之后望着受害者感到这么无力，为什么我们要在尘埃落地之后惋惜，为什么我们要眼睁睁地看着受害者受二次伤害。现在，比起难过，我更多的是愤怒。因为这个世界并不应该这样，愧疚和难过的不应该是我，感到无力的也不应该是我。这些案件不能总是在“处理中”。“14岁以上的女性发生性关系，如证明自愿，不以强奸罪论处”这样法律应该被修改。能够让罪犯物色到下一个受害者的链条应该被端掉。专业人士那么多，参考案例那么多，受害者又那么多，难推动的绝对不是规范的制定及修改。“姐姐来了。”姐姐一时不知道怎么办，但姐姐知道，她至少应该站出来发声了。Don't deny yourselves, stand by our side.You're growing. You're glowing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	姐姐的长梦

**Author's Note:**

> 三年前，我到某个二线城市出差。  
> 不是三四线城市，是一个二线城市，一个在全国发展还算领先的二线城市。  
>   
> 赶往高铁站的时候，我打了一辆出租车，坐到了前排的位置。  
> 司机是个中年男子，略秃顶，略胖。我刚坐下一会儿，他便看到我戴着的工牌。我的工作和他感兴趣的业务相关，他便禁不住跟我唠嗑。  
> 他先是聊开出租车，然后聊当兵的日子，话题发散着发散着，就到了子女的教育上。  
> 这位司机猜了猜我的年龄，跟我说，他的年纪可以当我父亲了。然后他接着说，他孩子还小，今年8岁，看书怎么也看不进去。  
> “这孩子像他妈，叛逆。”  
> 说着说着，他似乎想起什么，看了我一阵，继续道：“说来我老婆好像就是你这个年纪，比你还小一点。”  
>   
> 我原本还在接他的话，说：孩子不听话也不是坏事，聪明孩子才会有主见。  
> 但几秒过后，我就懵了。因为我算了算，如果他的女儿8岁，那他的那位妻子在怀孕的时候，绝对不到18岁。  
> 在我头脑空白，不知道该说什么的时候，这位司机还在继续侃侃而谈，说他女儿确实聪明，又说他妻子跟着他学了多少东西。  
> 而我，我的脑海里，想的是，一个未成年人，怎么会跟这个岁数这个模样的男人在一起，还怀上了孩子，还和他结了婚，继续生活在一起。  
> 这时，出租车到高铁站了，我下车了。  
>   
> 我想过记下了这个司机的手机号。  
> 但我不知道我能做什么。  
> 我不知道我还能追究什么。  
> 那个比我小一点的女生，已经成年了。她已经决定和这个男人一起抚养他们的孩子了。  
> 我能不能激出波澜，而这个波澜对于受害者而言，又会有什么样的现实意义。我自我感动地跑去揭发，会不会又否定了她现有的生活。  
>   
> 最后，我什么都没做。  
>   
> 但往后，我每看到一篇关于性侵的报道、关于未成年人受到这种伤害的报道、关于年轻妈妈的报道，我都记得，世界上还有一个跟我差不多大的女生受到了侵害。我都记得，我什么都没做。  
>   
> 『任何关于性的暴力，都不是由施暴者独立完成的，而是由整个社会协助施暴者完成。』  
>   
> 那种无力，那种作为幸存者的愧疚。一直像一块石头，压在我的心口。  
>   
> 读完《南风窗》关于鲍某明的报道的那一晚，我做了个很长很长的噩梦。我梦见我能亲眼看见性侵受害者的痛苦，但无法替她证明、替她发声，我还梦见企图帮助受害者的人试图站出来，然后他们的声音也在被淹没。  
>   
> 梦醒之后，我才模糊地感觉，我在信息高度发达的时代，也被这些逃脱制裁的罪犯一起伤害了。  
>   
> 为什么每次我们都要在犯罪发生之后望着受害者感到这么无力，为什么我们要在尘埃落地之后惋惜，为什么我们要眼睁睁地看着受害者受二次伤害。  
>   
> 现在，比起难过，我更多的是愤怒。  
> 因为这个世界并不应该这样，愧疚和难过的不应该是我，感到无力的也不应该是我。  
>   
> 这些案件不能总是在“处理中”。  
> “14岁以上的女性发生性关系，如证明自愿，不以强奸罪论处”这样法律应该被修改。  
> 能够让罪犯物色到下一个受害者的链条应该被端掉。  
> 专业人士那么多，参考案例那么多，受害者又那么多，难推动的绝对不是规范的制定及修改。  
>   
> “姐姐来了。”  
> 姐姐一时不知道怎么办，但姐姐知道，她至少应该站出来发声了。  
>   
> Don't deny yourselves, stand by our side.  
> You're growing. You're glowing.

**#1. 网络小说**

王盛是午间新闻的主持人。  
他有一个习惯：每天上午在燕城的一个网络论坛看一篇短中篇小说。他对这种课余阅读题材没多少题材的要求，都是根据热度降序往下看。

这一天，他看到了一篇名为《枝芽》的小说。  
这篇小说的女主角是一个孤儿。在初二那一年，她在图书馆遇见了比她年长24岁的男主角。  
相遇之后，男主角每日都在图书馆和放学路上等她，给她送书、送花，偶尔还会在书中夹了一封长信。  
在无人的时候，男主角常常触摸她。在有人试图与她互动的时候，男主会假装她的家长，替她说话替她互动，然后回过头，向她述说，他有多么的嫉妒。  
男主智商似乎十分高，在女主图书馆做作业的时候，他会在一旁辅助，女主的每一个错误答案都被他纠正了。男主对女主说：“你不需要找老师，找我就好。”女主感觉愈发的自卑，也愈发丧失在课上发言的勇气。  
女主还在犹豫的时候，男主角给了她一串钥匙，提出想和她同居，想照顾她的生活。

读者们给文章打上了“年上”、“养成”的标签，还有评论在问女主角什么时候理解男主角的良苦用心，男女主角什么时候在一起。  
王盛不知道这个论坛的用户平均年龄有多大，但作为一个成年人，他在观看这篇小说时，只觉得脊背发凉。  
这不是一篇言情小说，这更像是受害者的自述。诱导，隔绝，再然后就是侵害。作为一个新闻工作者，王盛在太多的社会新闻中看到过这个剧情了。

然而，这篇文章作者没有认证，王盛找不到关于创作者的信息。文中的地名都是用ABCD指代，他很难与现实中的城市关联起来。  
还有半小时，节目组就要开始录制了。  
于是，他关掉了网页，起身出发了。

那天夜里，王盛在睡梦中感受到了一阵疼痛。似乎有人狠狠地掐住他的手。  
那人一边脱他的裤子，一边说：  
“你怎么能写这样的小说。”  
“你怎么就不懂我的苦心呢？”  
“我很爱你。你要是离开这里，这个世上还会有谁像我这样爱你。”  
梦中的他试图反抗，但他一低头，发现自己困在了一个女孩的身躯之中。

醒来后，王盛在自己的手腕、腰部和胯部，找到了像是挠痕一样的痕迹。  
这些挠痕颜色不深，但王盛清晰地记得，这一道道浅红落在梦中的女孩身上，是什么的模样。

**#2.竞争**

燕城，初二3班。  
秦雨长得高挑，因不善交流，总是一副面无表情的模样。谁都以为秦雨是个高冷的女生，谁也看不出秦雨喜欢上了她的同桌。  
秦雨的同桌叫陈静。陈静人如其名，是个恬静的女生。她乖巧漂亮，心地善良，还特别善于倾听。每次听到陈静真挚的夸奖，秦雨内心都能感受到自己的内心在强烈地跳动。  
她想离陈静更近一些。  
在给陈静献殷勤的时候，秦雨也发觉：班上的一位男生，张志鹏，也和她一样暗恋着陈静。  
秦雨和张志鹏开始了情敌之间的相互较劲，两人做着各种幼稚的比试（赛跑、掰手腕、比成绩），一个学期过去了，两人才迈出了真正的一步，一起向陈静发出约会邀请。

某天秦雨试图借助自己的性别优势，在陈静上卫生间的时候与她搭话。但她发现陈静变得与平时不一样了。  
在她突然靠近时，陈静发出了尖叫。在陈静待过的卫生间，秦雨也发现了带血的纸巾。那血液，跟她们生理期的经血并不相似。

秦雨本能地感觉到有些不妙了。  
她知道跟踪自己的心上人很不合适，她还是选择在放学的路上偷偷地跟着陈静回家。  
陈静没有回福利院。她走过大街后，钻进了一条阴冷的小巷，一个穿着Polo衫的中年男人正站在巷口等着她。  
四下无人的时候，那个男人便将他的手搭到了陈静的腰背上来回地抚摸着，时不时还探进陈静的校裤里。秦雨隔着很远都能看见，陈静在被他触碰时，身体都僵硬了，但她就是不敢推开这个男人。

血液在秦雨的血脉突突地跳动，她想冲上去将那男人打一顿。  
但很快那男人便带着陈静上了车，她都还没看清车牌号，车就已经飞驰而去。

**#3.跟踪**

陈静变得越来越沉默寡言，她与别人的交往越来越少，也越来越抗拒别人的好意。  
秦雨不知道该怎么接近她。秦雨自己又是个差生，在没有证据的情况下，她也不知道该如何让大人们相信她的发言。  
于是，她向张志鹏求助。  
两位情敌达成共识，他俩都想找到这个中年男人，将陈静救出苦海。

然而跟踪陈静的人不光是这两位初中生。  
那位中年男人也在跟踪着陈静。  
每个星期，他都会翻陈静的手机，看陈静的电脑。在空闲的时候，他会换上不起眼的便装，装作家长走到学校门口。  
他知道陈静有两个碍眼的小粉丝。  
他也知道，陈静在试图求助，那两个小粉丝就会是她求助的目标。  
他望着在操场上交流的两个初中生，恨得牙痒痒。

这天下午，秦雨发现口袋里多了一张陈静写的纸条。  
陈静约她夜晚十点钟到荒郊野外去，说有些话要和她讲。  
秦雨感觉这纸条是那个中年男人逼迫陈静写的。她心有顾虑，但又迫切地想与这个男人对峙。思前想后，她给张志鹏打了个电话，相约一起出发。

骑车抵达郊外的秦雨很快发现这个地方信号极差，很危险。  
她想尽快离开，却被人从身后敲晕了。

张志鹏迟到了十分钟，抵达现场后想打通秦雨的电话，中年男人也将他敲晕了。

**#4.谋杀**

废弃的工厂。  
身强体壮人高马大的中年男人，将秦雨和张志鹏绑到了陈静的面前。  
陈静被他捆着手脚，无法挣脱，在看见秦雨和张志鹏的时候，她崩溃了，她哭得那么大声，但荒郊野外，没有人能听见她的声音。

“你是喜欢上了他？还是喜欢上了她？”  
陈静啜泣着，上气不接下气地说道：“我没有。我没有喜欢上别人。”  
“那你想向他们求助是吗？！”男人大吼，“我教你作业，给你买吃的、买穿的，送你电脑、送你手机。你怎么这么不知足，你怎么这么不知耻！你难道不愧疚吗？！你想跟他们控诉什么呢？”  
陈静疯狂地摇头。  
男人举起了手，陈静下意识地往后缩。  
巴掌却没有落到她的脸上。  
“啪！”“啪！”  
响亮的巴掌落到了张志鹏和秦雨的脸上。男人将他们扇醒了。

张志鹏比秦雨醒得快，看见男人这幅嘴脸，又看见哭泣的陈静，马上往男人身上“呸”了一口。  
“粗鄙。”男人笑了，他回头盯着陈静说道，“陈静，你好好看着，反抗这么无力的人，会有什么样的下场。”  
男人抄起一旁生锈的铁棍，插进了张志鹏的胸口！  
陈静失声尖叫。  
秦雨这时被她的尖叫声吵醒了，男人见她醒了，抽出了铁棍，将铁棍狠狠地插进了秦雨的胸口！  
陈静发出了一声绝望的呜呼，晕了过去。

男人将陈静留在了废弃的工厂，让她好好看看那两人的死相。  
苏醒后的陈静，能听见秦雨和张志鹏的喘息声。  
张志鹏试图安抚陈静和秦雨，尽量平和地描述他现在的感受和遗言，但他流血太厉害了，他说话的声音就像呕吐一样。没过多久，就断了气。  
秦雨也没有坚持多久，她说了两声“好了好了”，便没有了声音。

几十公里外，王盛再次在噩梦中惊醒。

**#5.曝光**

王盛不知道自己在睡梦中看见的，是真实还是幻觉。  
见闻再广，资历再深，任何正常人都接受不了梦里发生的一切。他开始变得像陈静一样，整日疑神疑鬼，与化妆师独处的时候也瑟瑟发抖。  
陈静似乎是真实存在的，她的恐惧在与他相通。但他记不清梦里的名字，也在现实中搜不到类似的新闻。

然而，在录节目的时候，他在另一个主持人的播报稿里看到一条这样的新闻：  
『燕城，一对初中生于深夜卧轨，被夜行火车碾成肉泥。两位学生私下关系一直很好，也有相约见面的通话记录。警方怀疑他们是私奔自杀。』  
后面的报道中，警方还在倡导学校家长要时刻留意孩子的心理健康。  
但王盛已经认出了这一对男女。  
另一位主持人还在讲话，王盛突然发出了一声呜呼：“不，这是假的！”

那一刻，王盛与陈静的情感相连了。  
他能感受到陈静内心深深的恐惧，陈静害怕一切暴露，她会有更加凄惨的结果，她怕自己和两位同学一样结局。  
她在颤抖，她看不见希望。  
但王盛毕竟不是陈静，他忍住了强烈的恐惧，在节目中怒吼了一句“不是这样的”，然后痛苦地在镜头前掀开了自己的衣服。

昨天夜里，那个畜生在陈静的小腹上刻下了一个蝴蝶的纹身，刻完后还不断地亲吻她的小腹。  
与陈静通感的王盛肚子上也留下了浅浅的印记。  
然而在他掀开衣服的时候，那片印记已经模糊了。

节目组赶紧停下了拍摄，并上前追问他怎么回事。  
看着已经变淡的伤痕，王盛不死心。  
他深深地吸了口气，指出了新闻稿里所有的疑点：相约地点与死亡地不同、行李不像要相约出行的模样、自杀动机未明……  
“这背后肯定还有故事！”王盛跟同事说，“快到燕城去，不要错过这条新闻！”

**#6.尾声**

初中生们惨死的真相被曝光了，陈静被中年男人囚禁并侵犯的真相也被曝光了。  
社工们将陈静从暗无天日的公寓房里解救出来，将神经衰弱的陈静送到了医院。

在真正见到陈静本人的时候，王盛想上前拥抱她、安慰他。但陈静见到他后，第一反应是往后躲。  
王盛这才想起来，他是个男人。陈静害怕男人。

王盛道了声歉，阖上了房门。透过门缝，他能够看见，陈静缩到了房间的角落，抱着腿坐在地上。  
几分钟后，陪同陈静的志愿者从房间里出来了。

“我好像还没将她从地狱中拖离出来。”王盛叹了口气，“远离那个人渣只是恢复的第一步，怎么忘掉那份愧疚，怎么重新建立自己的信心，怎么恢复正常的校园生活，怎么恢复对人的信任，怎么建立健康的人际关系……要过正常的日子，她后面还有很长的路要走。”  
志愿者沉默了一阵，抬头道：“她想说：谢谢，也想说：请相信她，她可以迈出后面的每一步。”

“她说，她希望她是最后一个受害者。”

  
—————————【END】—————————

**Author's Note:**

> 以上便是我那晚的长梦。  
> 顺序在我梦中会更凌乱些，我梳理了前后，给人物命名，对一些莫名其妙的画面（例如我的上司在梦里追着男主持打）进行了删减。但大致剧情和画面就是那样。  
> 我是在男主角掀开衣服那一刻惊醒的，醒来后才颤颤巍巍地记了下这个梦，并加上了结局。  
>   
> 我从来没有做过这样的噩梦。  
> 我爱看恐怖片和犯罪纪录片，梦到过鬼神，梦到过怪物，梦到过谋杀，对我而言都是家常便饭，当免费电影看的。但从来没有一个梦，像这个梦一样，那种恐惧和无力感还能在往现实延伸，变成了一个更漫长的噩梦。  
> 比起梦里常有的血腥又诡异的画面，梦里那个女孩挣扎着不敢发声才是让我最痛苦的。  
> 梦里有夸大的成分。但在现实中，被暴力和强权压迫着的受害者，望着罪犯尚未被惩治的受害者，又何尝比我梦中的陈静好过一分。  
>   
> 我不想再看到类似的新闻，也不想再发这样的噩梦。  
> 


End file.
